


Theodosia and Philip- Romeo and Juliet style

by minervajeanlupin



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Romeo and Juliet References, star crossed lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 11:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11147457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minervajeanlupin/pseuds/minervajeanlupin
Summary: “Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage.”-Lao TzuFrom a young age, Theodosia Burr was taught never to trust Hamiltons. But all that changes when she meets Philip Hamilton, a charming young man that understands her. Watch them form a relationship with the pressures of their families and the fear that they will be caught.





	Theodosia and Philip- Romeo and Juliet style

**Author's Note:**

> I just had this idea so I wrote it down really quickly. There are probably many mistakes and I don't particularly like the way I wrote this, so my apologies.

Theodosia walked across the crowded ballroom, curtsying gracefully to anyone that stopped her but politely refusing their invitations to dance. A few of the men there tried to make conversation with her, but she didn’t it engaging and left as soon as she could. She noticed her father was courting yet another woman, his third one this month, and was silently impressed. That was a new record. She never got mad at her father for moving so quickly from woman to woman (though she did feel rather bad for them), as she knew it was only because he wouldn’t ever be able to find a woman he considered as wonderful as his late wife, her namesake.

Though Theodosia shared her mother’s name, she was a lot like her father. They were both incredibly smart and breathtakingly good-looking, a dangerous combination. The only difference between their personalities was that Theo was more headstrong. She made rash decisions that at times could get her in trouble, while her father was usually very careful and patient.

She finally reached the end of the room and walked out, towards the hall. She took a deep breath. Finally she was free from that stifling room filled with idiots. She already knew she was smarter than all of them, as she was always the smartest person in any room she walked into. Her father had recognized her intelligence at a young age and had provided her with an education that mainly only boys got, which raised a few eyebrows. People began to talk and speculate about her, and the rumors only grew when she had refused all suitors that came her way. She had rejected everyone that courted her because they were all quite dumb, and women lost the little power they had when they got married at this time.

She heard music coming from a room nearby and began to walk towards it, pushing her wavy dark hair out of her face. She walked into the room and someone was playing the piano. They were very good, but seemed to be having trouble with one particular piece. They cursed rather loudly when they messed it up for a second time.

“Language.” She reprimanded.

The person jumped and turned towards her so she could finally see their face. It was a man about her age, who had brown curly hair and freckles. He seemed vaguely familiar, though she was sure she’d remember meeting someone this cute before.

“Sorry.” He said sheepishly.

“It’s fine.” She said. “Are you here for the party?”

He nodded. “Yeah, but I don’t really like parties that much. I can’t find anyone interesting to talk to.”

That piqued her interest. “That’s exactly how I feel. Most people there assume that as I’m a woman, I won’t know anything except how to care of children. Ironically, that’s maybe the one thing I don’t know how to do.” She said this so that she could find out if he was one of those people. Hopefully, he wasn’t.

He laughed, shaking his head. “People are idiots.”

“Excluding you, I hope.” She said, smiling warmly.

He laughed again. “It’s hard to tell sometimes. But I hope so too.”

They continued conversing, not noticing how quickly the time was passing by. It was quite an enjoyable experience for Theo, as it had been a while since she had talked to a man that wasn’t trying to convince her to marry him. This man was very humorous and, just like her, very confident and at times conceited.

They heard the people start filing out of the ballroom, signifying the end of the party. Theo realized with a start that they had been talking for almost two hours.

“I hope to see you again, miss.” The man said, bowing in an exaggerated way.

She curtsied, giggling. “And I you.”

He turned to leave.

“Wait! What’s your name?” She asked.

He turned around and flashed a charming smile.

“Philip Hamilton, at your service.” He left before she could process what he said.

“Hamilton?” She whispered.

 

“Philip? Philip? You there?” Richard asked, waving his hand over Philip’s face. The two of them were sitting under a tree during one of their breaks at King’s College.

Philip sighed. “No. And I’ll never be okay again.”

“It’s a girl, isn't it.” Richard said, grinning.

Philip glared at him. “Maybe.” He said sullenly.

“I knew it!” Richard said, grinning even wider. “So who is it? Who’s finally good enough for the great Philip Hamilton?”

“I don’t know!” Philip said, groaning. “I forgot to ask her name.”

“You… forgot?” Richard asked, not really sure whether he was being serious.

“Yes! But she looked so familiar. She had wavy dark brown hair, bright dark eyes, had on these silver earrings in the shape of a leaf, and was carrying a book.”

Richard didn’t say anything, so he looked at him. He looked kind of stunned.

“What?” Philip demanded.

“That’s… that’s Theodosia.” Richard said.

“Oh, what a beautiful name.” Philip said dreamily. “A beautiful name for a beautiful-”

“Theodosia Burr.” Richard quickly amended.

“What? She’s a Burr?” Philip asked, shocked. He couldn’t believe it.

Richard started to laugh, having gotten over his initial surprise. “Oh, that’s perfect! Of all the women in the world, you just had to fall in love with the only one you can’t have!”

“Are you sure she’s a Burr?” Philip asked frantically.

“Yes. She always wears those leaf earrings, because they were the last thing her mother gave her before she died.”

“Oh no.” Philip whispered. “Dad’s going to kill me.”

 

The two of them resolved to stay away from each other ever since they realized who the other was. But alas, fate is not so kind. They kept seeing each other at social events, as their fathers ran in the same circles, and tried to stay as far away from each other as possible. Until finally, Philip had had enough.

It was at a dinner party of one of their mutual friends. He noticed Theodosia standing in the corner of the room, absorbed in a book, ignoring everyone that tried to approach her. He was surrounded by a group of fawning women, talking about how he was going to achieve great things, just like his father. He tried to excuse himself as the conversation was very repetitive and boring, but dinner soon started. He managed to get a seat right next to Theodosia, away from their fathers and at a less crowded area.

Theodosia maintained a pointed silence, not even looking at his direction.

“Theodosia.” Philip muttered quietly.

Her head shot up, realizing that was the first time she had heard him say her name. She still didn’t say anything to him or look at him.

“Theodosia, you’ve been avoiding me.” Philip tried again. Still no response.

“What do I have to do to get your attention? Spill wine all over myself?” He asked desperately. He noticed her fighting back a smile.

“Because I’ll do it, if it’ll get you to respond.” She turned away even more at that, as though it was a challenge.

“Okay. Here goes nothing.” He knocked down his completely full glass of wine at a certain angle so it spilt on him and nothing else. He heard a snort of laughter and knew without looking that it was Theodosia. He felt triumphant at getting a reaction.

“That was quite impressive.” Theodosia said, smirking slightly.

“It was completely worth it.” Philip told her, wiping his clothes with a napkin. She passed him another one.

“So what do you want?” Theodosia asked, wanting to get straight to the point though she did enjoy their bantering.

“Well, I’m stating the obvious here, but your father is Aaron Burr. And mine is Alexander Hamilton. They hate each other.”

Theodosia chewed the inside of her cheek. “And?”

“Well, I’m not entirely sure if you feel this way, but I think you do considering you haven’t ceased all conversation with me or called me an idiot yet.”

“You’re an idiot.” She said promptly.

He rolled his eyes. “Be as that may, I want to finish what I was saying. I was trying to say that I find an attraction to you, one I have never felt before. I don’t care who our fathers are. I want to get to know you better and be with you.”

Her eyes widened. Once again, she felt exactly how Philip felt. She couldn’t forget about him. There was something about him, she wasn’t sure what, that intrigued her and made her want to spend more time with him.

“Okay, I feel the same way. But we must be careful. And nobody needs to know.”

 

**5 months later.**

Theodosia woke up to the sound of rocks hitting her window. She rubbed her eyes sleepily and was about to open the window to yell at the idiot outside that wasn’t allowing her to sleep. But she looked outside and realized that it was Philip.

“What are you doing?” She whisper-yelled.

“I had to see you!” He whispered back, looking up at her.

She sighed. “This better be important.”

“It is!” He assured her. She grabbed a coat and slipped outside, making sure not to wake up her father.

“Hi.” She said when she was safely outside, giving Philip a hug.

He hugged her back tightly.

“Hi.”

“So what’s this about?” She asked once they had broken away.

“Well…” He said hesitantly. “I heard from my father that you’re getting engaged.”

She felt sick. “I’m really sorry, I was going to tell you soon but I didn’t know how.”

He stuck his hands in his pockets. “I know. I’m not mad. Well, a little. I really don’t want to you get engaged.”

“Me neither.” She admitted. “My father only wants me to marry this guy because he’s rich. I don’t want to get married to anyone, but I would much prefer it to be you.”

He smiled sheepishly. “That’s exactly how I feel. I think that’s why I like you so much. You know exactly how I’m feeling.”

She rest her head on his shoulder. “So do you have a plan?”

“I always have a plan.” He replied cockily and she smiled fondly.

“Hopefully it’s better than your last one.”

“Hey!” He cried out, offended. “But it is. All we have to do is fake our deaths.”

She lifted her head. “What?”

“It’s perfect!” He explained excitedly. “We’ll fake our deaths and then we can be together without fear of what others will think!”

“But… our parents. They’ll be heartbroken.” Theo said, wincing just imagining what her father would feel like having lost all his family members.

“Well, yes. My parents will be really upset about it, despite having many, many other children. But we can come back in a few years and tell them we’re still alive. Then they’ll know we’re serious about this. They might have expected us by than. But even if we don’t… I can’t live without you, Theo. I can’t bear this any longer. Please.”

She thought about it. The sensible thing would be just to refuse him and marry who her father wanted. But the mere thought of that disgusted her.

“Okay. I’m in. What should we do?”

 

**A Week Later.**

Theodosia woke up early and began pacing her room nervously. The first stage of the plan had been set. Philip had challenged George Eaker to a duel and had been surprised when he had agreed. He used this surprise to his advantage, though, and it was now a key part in his plan.

Philip knew that George was probably going to shoot him. He also knew that he was going to throw away his shot, as his father told him. He also knew that he was going to be the one bringing the guns, so he had replaced the pellets with plastic ones filled with red paint that looked like blood. So when George shot him, he could just pretend to be dead. His second, Richard, was aware of his plan and supported it wholeheartedly, and Philip had payed the doctor to tell everyone he was dead.

But Theodosia was very afraid. She was sure that the plan wouldn't work, that the doctor would betray them.

Her father woke up soon and she tried to act like nothing was different. She succeeded, or maybe her father was just very preoccupied, ranting about something Alexander Hamilton had done.

Around mid-day, a colleague of her father burst through the door.

“Philip Hamilton’s been shot!” He cried out. She felt triumphant.

“Oh no, what happened?” She gasped, feigning shock.

“It was with George Eaker.” He explained. “He’s still alive, but probably not for much longer.”

“That’s terrible!” She said, and looked at her father. He didn’t show any emotion and didn’t seem to care. She felt angry. She knew that her father didn’t like any of the Hamiltons, but he should still care that someone he knew had just lost his life!

“Also, one of his friends wanted to see you. I think his name was Richard.” The man added. Theodosia’s heart raced. Now it was time to set the rest of her plan in motion.

“Of course. I’ll go see him.” Without asking her father for permission, she left the house with the man. He took her to where Richard was standing and left.

“Richard?” Theo asked softly. He looked up at her. She was quite impressed. He was a very good actor. His face was stained with tears and he was trembling slightly.

“Theodosia… he’s been shot.” He said hoarsely.

“Oh great, the plan worked!” She said, immensely relieved.

Pain flashed across Richard’s face. “No, you don’t understand. He’s been shot.” He repeated.

She grew impatient. “Richard, you don’t have to pretend anymore. No one is around here, no one can hear our conversation.”

“No, you don’t understand.” Richard continued. “The plan failed. I don’t know how, but the guns had real bullets in them.”

“But… but…” Theodosia stuttered, feeling like her world was crumbling down.

“Yes.” Richard confirmed, looking at the ground, unable to look at her. “He’s really been shot.”

She didn’t respond and he finally looked up. She was trembling slightly and was staring at him with large eyes brimming with tears. She seemed to be in shock.

“Theodosia?” He asked gently, reaching out to touch her.

She flinched away. She stared at him for a little while longer, then turned around and stumbled away.

Theodosia ran away for as long as he could, tears streaming down her face, gasping for breath. She couldn’t believe it. She felt as though she was going to die. This was the worst thing that had ever happened to her. She pushed through people blindly, for once not caring that they were gawking at her. They would never understand. She stopped only when she couldn’t run any longer and almost collapsed, her hair a mess and her face stained with tears.

She gasped for breath and wiped the tears that were clogging her vision. She realized she was alone on the bridge where she and Philip had decided she would fake her death. She would have found the irony mildly amusing but she couldn’t feel anything anymore.

She stared at the rushing water, wishing her problems were as fleeting. For the first time ever, she was at a loss. She didn’t know what to do. Philip had been her soulmate- she had never felt that way about anyone before, and would never feel that way about anyone else again. She couldn’t imagine life without Philip- and didn’t want to. Philip was the only one that had understood her, and now he was gone. She didn’t want to go back to her old life, the monotonous days where she simply regretted not having being born a male. Philip had made her, for the first time in a long time, believe and hope again. And now that was lost.

She knew what her father would have done, what he _had_ done when her mother had died. He would simply brush this off and silently mourn, pretending that he wasn’t hurt until he actually wasn’t. But despite what everyone thought, she was not her father. And she no longer wanted to be.

She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down, but she had already made her decision. She walked to the side of the bridge and, before anyone could stop her, she jumped.

 

These two deaths shocked the newly forming America. Condolences were sent in from all over the states. It was truly a terrible time. But there was one benefit.

Aaron Burr and Alexander Hamilton rekindled their once close friendship. They were terribly shocked when they found out their children loved each other, and deeply ashamed that their children were too afraid to tell them.

They soon realized they were much similar than anyone realized: they both had lost many loved ones when they were young, they both had faced terrible things in their youth, they both were very intelligent and politically motivated, and, as of now, both had lost their children and felt as though their deaths were their fault.

They stopped all feuds and Aaron helped Eliza found the first private orphanage in America, wanting to help as he knew how awful it was to lose parents at a young age. Aaron stopped Alexander from publishing outrageous things that would most likely end his political career, Alexander helped Aaron with his debt, and they both helped each other in not pursuing women as they were both perfectly satisfied with the life they have now. They learnt from their mistakes, and from their now deceased children. They resolved never to let their political life harm their family life in any way from this point forward.

This new friendship uplifted the country. People everywhere repeated their promise: they would not do anything that might harm their children or put pressure on them.

Theodosia Burr may never have been the first woman lawyer like she wanted to be, but she did become the most influential woman of the time, and change the most lives. Philip Hamilton may never have been able to prove himself to his father, but he did make his father a better man and for that, his father would be eternally grateful. Both of them may have never gotten the life together that they had always dreamed of. But their lives- and deaths- let many others have that life.

Remember Theodosia Burr. Remember Philip Hamilton. But most importantly, don’t forget to tell their story.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked this by giving it kudos or a comment! And my Tumblr is minervajeanlupin, so feel free to talk to me about Hamilton there!


End file.
